


Homecoming

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Nebula sees Tony Stark home to Earth.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



Nebula watched Stark work. She liked him. He was intelligent for a human. She saw the pained expression cross his face. 

“You need attention. You’re bleeding.”

“Need to get this thing working,” was his reply. He was breathless. 

She stood and moved toward him. She knew he would pass out soon; his weakness was obvious. She caught him as he slumped over the wires he was welding. She carried him to the tiny medbay. She uncovered his chest. Blood was seeping out around where he’d cauterized his own fatal wound. 

He would die soon and she would be truly alone. 

 

Stark worked on the ship when he was awake enough. Nebula let him tell her what to do. They got it running well enough to head to Earth. The journey was fast, uneventful. She feared Earthlings would shoot at them. Stark told her they didn’t have the technology until they were within Earth’s atmosphere. 

They landed amid chaos. She stood back and tried to be invisible as people took him away, people who cared for him. 

She followed, refusing to turn back. He’d been the only person left with her on Titan. She had come to care for him, too. 

 

The man with a beard guarded Stark fiercely. As did the blond woman. 

She stood outside his room for most of the day. She decided to go inside, to speak to him. He appeared to be awake. The man moved to stop her. She glared. 

“Let her come,” Stark said in a whisper. 

She approached him. “You will recover?” 

He nodded. “Then we’ll work on your leg and your head.” 

He remembered a promise he’d made her. He reached for her organic hand. She let him hold her hand. She would wait until Stark was well to kill her father.


End file.
